


Cat Cat

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Louis, F/M, Hybrid Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, girl louis, 各种kink不赘述uk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 和基友一起搞的性转小猫路，不为情节只为快乐。





	1. 铺垫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by 什么什么都是什么

 

跟所有故事的男主角一样，Harry长得很好看。一头柔顺俏皮的卷发长长的别在耳后，一双翡翠般绿色的眼睛，高高的鼻子和粉色薄唇，举止优雅得体，总是扬着灿烂的笑容，仿佛在炫耀两侧脸颊上深深嵌着的酒窝，足够迷倒所有见过他的人。

自从去年从朋友Liam那里收养了一只小猫之后，Harry似乎不怎么出现了。除了上课的教室和打工的面包店，好像很难在别的地方遇上他。

这又怪谁呢，谁让他拥有了一只可爱的小家伙——Louis，如果你有兴趣知道它的名字的话——一只三岁的白色母猫，有世界上最漂亮的蓝眼睛和最讨人喜欢的脾气。

一年前刚收养它的时候，和Harry担心的不一样，它并不怕生，一条小鱼干就解决了给它搬家的问题。回家路上在他的膝盖上蹭得非常开心。从那以后，家里的这个小家伙就牵着Harry的心。上课的时候在想它有没有好好吃饭，打工的时候在想它有没有喝够水，健身房里看着教练脑子里却在想Louis有没有磕着碰着，和朋友出去玩还在心里反复确认自己的确有关好门窗。

Harry时常被朋友嘲笑像个老母亲一样时刻散发着猫妈妈的母性光辉，只差亲手去抓老鼠喂到它嘴里了。然而Harry只是耸耸肩，甚至还在家里装上了摄像头，只想在每天到家之后能确认Louis真的是有好好吃饭喝水睡觉，

冬天刚过，学期开始了快两个月。Harry一边在学校修完剩下的学分，另一边在热情阿姨们的挽留下还是辞去了面包店的工作，并保证以后会常回去拿面包，又在一家小有名气的律师事务所找到了助理的工作。他跟朋友戏称这是为了给Louis赚猫粮零食钱，又被朋友们笑今天猫妈妈又出门抓老鼠了。Harry对一切非常满意，学业压力适中，他想着在毕业之后申请个法学院；公司小老板人很好，很愿意回答他的问题，教他一些经验，工资不高但也足够支付房租和日常开销；家里的小家伙虽然脾气看心情，但是他总能在回家的时候隔着门听到里面的喵喵叫，进门之后还一定要围着他转一圈才会又跑去什么角落做自己的事情。总之一切都让他很满意。

然而今天，Harry没等到开门的迎接。


	2. 发情

Harry怵得趔趄了好几步，卧室里赤裸的女孩正一下下骑着他的枕头，焦糖色的皮肤像是刚刚被阳光亲吻过，毛茸茸的白色尾巴在动作中翘起，渗着泪水的蓝眼睛在长睫毛下头显出来。

“你…你是谁？！”

Harry的疑问滑出胸腔，正确的答案却仿佛已梗在喉咙。面前的女孩像是没法理解他的话，仅仅只是扑闪着迷蒙的水蓝色眸子望着他，丰满的身体慢慢弓起一个弧度，身下泥泞不堪的潮湿也随之浮现在Harry眼前。

怔然间，动作灵敏的女孩已经窜到床边，湿漉漉的浸在汗水和淫水中的身子黏上Harry还覆着汗衫的身体。

“arry……”

她像是并不能发出完整的单词，柔软的渗得出春水般的声音仅仅只是挤出了几声破碎的低吟。Harry为防她跌倒只得钳住她丰满的手臂，另只手则托住她的下半身。下意识般的，女孩将湿透了的花心挨着他的手掌磨蹭。

“Lou…Louis？”

Harry试探地喊了一声，女孩果然在他怀里有了反应，小小的身子蜷得更紧，嵌在头发里的几不可见的猫耳朵轻轻抽动一下。

Harry的喉咙愈发地干燥，“你…你想要？”

Louis没有回答，仅仅只是更焦躁地在他的手掌上方摩擦起来。Harry会意地竖起自己颤抖的手指，小猫果然溢出一记高声的呻吟。

那无疑给了Harry继续的信心。他试着将两根手指嵌进女孩湿成一片的小洞，Louis更剧烈地蠕动起来，不消Harry手腕几下的抽动，她便主动迎着他的手指上下颠簸起来。

“唔…嗯……”

Louis很响，纵然她没法发出完整的句子，大大小小的呻吟依然满满地充斥在房间里。那已经让Harry完完全全硬起来。

“arry……”随着高潮的临近，她更快地骑着Harry的手指，胸前圆滚滚的两坨软肉随着动作而轻轻晃动，Harry咽了咽唾沫――他不禁假想起它们的温度与手感。他能用一只手握住吗？他能让他的小猫更快乐享受吗？

“啊――”

不及Harry思索完，一股热流已然浇灌上他扭动的手腕。

Louis颤抖着攀上了顶峰。


	3. 腿交

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by 什么什么都是什么

所以我的猫是个人。

她在我不在家的时候发情了。

怀里的人嘴唇微张，小虎牙从两边露出了尖尖。她还在散发着高热，但是好像意识清醒了一些，呼吸变得均匀，眼睛也明亮了起来。Harry还硬着，顶得裤子撑起了一包，只有自己能感觉到内裤被前液濡湿而发粘发腻，他腿有点麻，肩膀僵硬，手指还没抽出来，还能感受到软肉的挤压和吮吸。

他根本挪不开眼——他不应该看的——但是他挪不开眼。经过Louis大腿的蹂躏和难耐的摩擦，原本Harry的枕头全部皱了起来，星星点点的水渍散布在上面，被甩在了一边；Harry手背下的床单也湿透了，从Louis的大腿跟处散发着性的味道；还有躺着的她，栗子色的长发，柔顺地披散在Louis一直睡觉的枕头旁边，被暖黄色的台灯照得散发着金色的光泽；发丛里探出了两只小巧可爱的白色猫耳，一只已经精神了起来，另外一只还是羞涩的折起来的模样；和猫一样的纽扣鼻子和薄嘴唇，下巴上有一块看上去很好捏的肉；从脖颈向下，蔓延到胸脯的粉红已经褪去，两团软肉因为躺着的关系圆滚滚地撑起了粉褐色充血的乳头，随着呼吸上下起伏；焦糖色一般甜蜜的皮肤下覆盖着一层流畅健美的肌肉，一条细细的绒毛从肚脐之下爬过柔韧的小腹，伸向阴部…Harry连忙抬起头，强迫自己移开眼睛，目光却直直撞进了她的眼睛，一模一样的漂亮眼睛，带着熟悉又陌生地神态，直勾勾地望着Harry。

慌张之中，Harry想起该把手指先抽出来，可是手刚动了一点点，身下的人儿又闭紧了双眼开始呜咽起来。Harry更慌了，连忙伏下身子，另外一只手抚上Louis的脸颊，手指轻轻刮蹭着她又重新耷拉下去的耳朵，嘴唇亲吻着她滚烫的额头：“Shhh, it‘s okay, Harry’s here.” 边说着边重新试着向外抽出手指。Louis下身又酸又涨，依稀感受到了额头上凉凉的嘴唇和脸颊旁干燥的手掌，耳朵被挠得痒痒的，弓起了脊背想要更贴近身上的人的身体，想要缓解难耐的热潮和酸胀，然而身上的人先压了下来，小心翼翼又结结实实地笼罩住了她。“嘘……不动，让我把手指抽出来。”身下的人好像真的停止了扭动，满意地又蹭了蹭Harry的手掌，“Purrrr”

当Harry把手指抽出来的时候——他的手指终于又能呼吸了——Louis嘴里呢喃着“Harry”，尾巴又依依不舍地缠上了他的手指，尾巴梢儿从手指之间钻了出来，前后摩擦着中指指尖。Harry想坐起身，却被身下的人一把搂住了脖子，大腿从两侧夹住了他的腰，把他锁在她的上面。“发情了还这么有力气吗？”Harry笑着仰倒在另一侧的床上，头枕在Louis的枕头上，让Louis伏在他的身上。Louis暖和得像个小毛毯，头发戳得他很痒，手臂紧紧地圈着他脖子，脸颊埋在他的肩窝里，呼吸带着鼻音打在他突突跳动的动脉上，大腿沉甸甸地紧贴着他的腰侧，脚也热乎乎地贴着他的大腿两侧，以及他小腹上即使透过衬衫都令人无法忽视的潮湿感。

被体温烘得暖暖的Harry正昏昏欲睡时，身上的人突然动了起来。他的腰被夹紧了，大腿两侧的脚顺着大腿斜向上，朝着他的胯——老天啊——越挪越近。她甚至还没有碰到什么，好不容易软了一点的Harry无法控制地又硬了，而Louis似乎很满意这样的结果，“‘arry…”，脚趾隔着裤裆的布料触上了坚硬的勃起。

“别动了Lou，睡觉。”然而Louis像没听见一样，用脚趾轮流按摩着——他翻身把她压在了身下，膝盖紧紧抵着她那该死的大腿的内侧。“Lou。”声音里多了份警告意味。身下的人不以为然，抖了抖耳朵就伸手向下抓去，Harry又把它手腕按住，这回她是真的动弹不得了。“Harry…”。祈求的眼神让Harry又心软了下来，“还想要，是吗？”。她开始扭动，“Har…”。他低头衔住她头顶的耳朵，“不动，你不动我们就再一次。“然后从耳朵尖往下轻轻啃咬，惹得她一阵乱颤。他当然没指望她能听得懂人话，也就不管她还在挣扎着动作的大腿了，但是她的手很乖，被松开了之后也只是轻轻搭上了他的肩头，没有用力更没有亮出锋利的指甲，他能感受到从肩头传来的她的颤抖，随着他啃咬的轻重而紧绷和放松。他含住了她的耳垂，呢喃着夸她漂亮，夸她完美，让她放松，让她享受，手指则悄悄地爬上了乳头。

Harry亲亲Louis的脸颊，耳语到：“Babe，你太迷糊啦，肯定不知道我是谁，我不能操你，但是我可以让你舒服起来，好吗？”“‘arry…”Harry笑了出来，“你只会说Harry，又不会说别的，也不告诉我你想要什么。”

扶着Louis的后颈，Harry在她的脖子上吮吸出了一连串吻痕，另一只手捏着乳肉，食指和中指夹着乳头搓揉，他的膝盖抵在Louis大腿之间，粗糙的布料上下摩擦着她的阴唇。Louis似乎非常受用，喉咙里发出了Purrr的声音，尾巴也缠绵地缠上了Harry右手手臂，夹紧的大腿骑着Harry的膝盖，渴求着最直接的快感。

Harry含住了已经被折磨得硬邦邦的乳头，用舌尖抵着吮吸。揉捏着另一边的乳头，空下来的手抚摸过她的肋骨，她的小腹，向下探去，在一片滑腻中触到了充血的阴蒂。Louis抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，像是房间里昏黄的灯光太过刺眼，绯红的脸颊又像是太过羞赧不愿意被Harry看到，嘴唇被小虎牙咬得发白，挡不住喉咙里一阵阵呜咽。

Harry把原本流连在Louis胸前的手沿着脖子和下巴的曲线伸向她的嘴唇，三根手指引诱她放弃虐待自己，又在她松开牙齿的时候，伸进了她红肿的双唇。她的舌头无力地垫在手指下，上颚被手指关节顶得麻麻痒痒，舌根被指腹按摩得酥软而无法吞咽，口水从右边嘴角划出了晶莹的痕迹。他的嘴离开了她的乳头，留它暴露在空气中闪烁着淫靡的水光，他啃咬这胸脯中间的皮肤，袭向了另一侧乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，舌头俏皮地弹动，房间里充斥着吮吸的啧啧声响。他的右手抚过她充血而勃起的阴蒂，轻轻摩擦着下方的小阴唇，浅浅地探进洞口，引来了上方可人更响的呻吟——她甚至用红肿的嘴唇含住了嘴的手指在吮吸——再深入一个指节，Louis突然张开嘴，尖牙咬住了Harry的手指发出了嘶嘶声。可能是已经高潮过一次的小母猫太过敏感，Harry抱歉地收回了手指，把滑溜溜的淫水抹在了Lou的大腿根。

大腿，该死的完美的大腿，绷直的脚背牵着小腿和大腿的肌肉在甜蜜的肌肤下不知所措地绷紧又放松。隆起的大腿肌肉因为快感而发抖，笔直的，鼓鼓的，柔韧的，完美的。

大腿。

Harry起身，抓住Louis的两个脚踝，把她的两条腿并了起来，折在她的小腹上。看着她腹股沟泥泞一片，他解开拉链，握住硬了一晚上——一点不夸张——的阴茎。他拍拍Louis的屁股，又引得身下的人一阵呜咽，垂着睫毛睁开眼睛张望着他，眼睛里的迷茫让Harry忍不住轻笑。

“Shhhh”

Harry引导着自己的阴茎，借着还在不断渗出的淫水，从Louis的会阴开始，沿着腹股沟，顶开大阴唇，压过她的阴蒂，操进了泥泞的大腿之间。

他直直地望进Louis的眼底，看着她逐渐睁大的眼睛和张开的薄唇，鼻腔里充斥着厚重的气味，聆听着她的呼吸变得支离破碎，余光里她的脚趾蜷缩了起来。

她的脸颊更红了。

“猫也会觉得这样羞耻吧？”Harry并没有开始动，他想先戏弄她一番。“这样会舒服吗？”他又拍了拍Lou的屁股，能感受到阴茎下压着的阴蒂在微微抽搐，阴道口不断收缩着吐出了更多液体。

“H…Harry…”蓝色的眼睛开始泛红。

“好好好对不起我不闹了，我不闹了。”话音未落，他的胯部就开始抽送。说实话，腿交没什么快感，腿根的肉软软的很舒服，阴唇略微有些粗糙的感觉但是没什么快感。然而身下的人绝对不这么觉得。他的小猫咪挣扎着闭上了眼睛，牙齿又折磨起了嘴唇；Harry撞一下，她胸前的乳肉就会跟着晃一下，喉咙里的呻吟也会被撞出来，一声比一声响；娇嫩的大腿根被鼓胀饱满的龟头摩擦得发红，前液混杂着淫水让抽插更加顺利，一遍又一遍滑过阴道口，强行撑开阴唇，撵过阴蒂撞进夹紧的泛红的大腿嫩肉；Harry的阴囊拍着她的屁股，闷闷的拍打声混杂着水声和已经放弃掩饰的呻吟声，在静悄悄的房间里格外淫糜。

“H…H…Har…Harry!”这就是所有Louis能承受的了，她的脚趾紧紧蜷起，张开，又蜷紧，脚背绷紧，青筋格外明显，而大腿肌肉不受控制地想要逃离Harry的掌握，小腹肌肉一阵阵紧绷着抽搐，手紧紧抓住枕头的边沿，大张的嘴一点没有一点声音，脖子和胸脯都涨得通红，乳肉一颠一颠地发抖；她太湿了，失控的淫水打在阴茎上，流了她自己一屁股，又顺着柱身流过阴囊淅淅沥沥滴在了床上。

房间里的气味更厚重了，教人失去理智。看着Louis在自己身下支离破碎，阴茎沐浴在温暖滑腻的润滑里，冠状沟正好抵上疯狂收缩的阴道口，被阴唇托着，被嫩肉夹着，Harry怎么可能还忍得住呢？

Harry脑袋嗡嗡地响，呼吸粗重，耳朵却什么也听不见。他射了出来，射在了Lou的大腿之间，有一些洒到了她的阴毛和小腹上。他没办法思考，太过强烈的快感让他双腿开始发软。他仰躺在Lou的边上，紧跟着她便贴了上来，贴在他的身侧，大腿颤颤巍巍地、占有般地，搁上了他的小腹；咕噜咕噜响的喉咙本能地枕上他的肩膀，眼睛已经闭上了。Harry侧过身，让她的腿弯正好搁在腰上，然后用另一只手搂过她，也闭上了眼睛。


	4. First Time

Louis的发情期持续了整整一周。

Harry自然没少用手指照拂她，他甚至红着脸在附近街道的商店里为她购入了崭新的振动棒。年轻又好事的店员看着他窘迫的面容窃笑出来，这让Harry的面颊烧得更烈了。

不过当看到Louis夹着那根振动棒的样子——一切都变得无足轻重了。她把它夹得很紧，花穴上的两片软肉覆在那塑胶上头，连绵不断的淫液流得满床都是，柱状的物体触碰到她的敏感点时，小猫还会发出一连串“Mewww”的叫唤，得意又满足的小尾巴高高地翘起。Harry耳朵里承受着卧室连连传出的呻吟，裤裆里的老二只有变得更硬。

他还为她购置了最大号的项圈，那是墨黑色的绒面材质，圆圆的小圈上挂着一颗迷你的铃铛，那让Harry能随时听见她在卧室的动静，那能让他知道她还好好的，并没有因为混乱的荷尔蒙而伤到自己。

是的，没错，为了给Louis腾出空间，Harry已经从卧室搬去了客厅。他不是非得这样不可，然而事情的核心在于——他全身心地想要她，但他却不能真正操她——他得怎样抗拒？当他同Louis待在同一间屋子里，Louis丰满曼妙的身体有着最令人瞩目的曲线，蜜一般的完美的肤色更是每一寸都教人流连。他喜欢她会在性事中上下晃动的胸脯，喜欢她婀娜的那一抹腰线，喜欢她圆圆滚滚的两瓣臀肉，更喜欢她总是水汽迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛——她总是那样看着他，就像她还是小猫那会儿一样，带着三分无辜三分挑逗，一切有意或无意的妩媚都随着细碎的虹膜粒一块儿流转荡漾，而那小巧的耳朵还会在这样的时刻微微皱起，一只手掌则覆在下颌上，长而锋利的指甲被咬紧在调皮的齿缝里。

是的，问题或许就出在这里——Harry喜欢Louis。所以他做不到在她处于弱势时自私地占有她。所以，纵然他这样想要她，他仍然想要她真正愿意。

事件的转折发生在一个周末的夜晚。当Harry照旧在沙发床上不耐地翻来覆去，当他的脑海里模模糊糊地充斥着Louis玲珑的身影，他躁闷地闭上眼睛，他想强迫自己暂且忘却这一切。

然而卧室里头的呻吟却在此刻涌进Harry的耳朵，那让男孩在黑夜里猝然睁开眼。那样的呻吟在最开始时并不算陌生，是一些细细长长的鼻音与咕哝般的“Mew”的声音。Harry睡裤里的家伙自然迅速地给出了它的反应，噢，拜托老天。

“……arry。”  
直到那模糊的声线渐渐组合出一个熟悉的词汇，Harry这才真正醒觉。

他下意识地从沙发上直起身体，那断断续续的呻吟声仍在继续， Harry竖起耳朵仔细听了一阵，除却原本的声音以外，更有节奏的水声开始啧啧地响起，那让他不禁吞咽下挤在喉咙里的硬结。

“Harry……唔……”  
他没有听错。那样的叫唤又一次地响起，更像棉花球那样柔软又真实地戳进他的耳朵里。

他就着愈发混乱的心跳往卧室凑近，微微裂开的一道门缝里隐隐约约透露出室内的春光——Louis的小手握着振动棒的底端，正将那硬物一下一下地塞进自己的身体，澄白色的液体黏在她的阴唇和耻毛上，让那整根棒子都仿若浸在了水里。

“H…Harry……”  
她再次叫唤一声，窝在发丝间的白色的小耳朵慢慢耸起。

Harry就着胸腔里的冲动固执地推开门——他再无法克制自己。  
“Lou……”男孩的胸口上下起伏着，剧烈跳动的心脏仿佛要滚出喉咙来，“我……”

“arry……”Louis再次逸出模糊的发音，随着铃铛几声响，她很快竖起身子让自己凑到Harry跟前，香香软软的身体如一滩春水般浸没了Harry的意志力。

她攀上Harry的脖颈——下面的小嘴仍旧夹着尺寸不小的振动棒，止不住的淫水从她的光滑的腿根处一路淌下……

Harry情不自禁地伸手往那振动棒探去，沁着汗的手掌一下握住了凸起的底端，手腕只消微微朝上发力，Louis马上就软软糯糯地呻吟出声来。

“Louis……”Harry的思绪团成了乱麻，他艰难地吞咽一下，接着让自己攥紧小猫细细一把手腕，“你，你刚才是在……叫我吗？”

“唔…想要……”Louis抬头望向他，盛了一池泪水的蓝眼睛渗着楚楚动人的柔软，“想要……arry。”

“操。”Harry狠狠地啐了一声，然后将自己的牙根狠狠咬紧。他紧接着便打横抱起了软成春水一般的小Louis，他再没有时间和心力去犹豫。

他很快将Louis放置到了床中央，接着让自己压上她的身体。

费事的睡裤迅速被褪去，怒张的阴茎紧贴着Harry的小腹。他接着将Louis身体里的振动棒小心翼翼地拿出来，过程里的摩擦激出了小猫咪喵呜的声音和难耐的蠕动。男孩最终将那棒体掷到一边，失去填充的小洞很快又泄出一股水来，身下的床单很快就被濡得湿湿的。

“arry……”

“Shhh……”Harry细声细气地安慰着，他迅速地扯开了藏在床柜底下的保险套，硕大的阳具很快对准了Louis湿成一片的下体。他将小猫的双腿架到肩上，直到她下身的旖旎完完整整地展现在眼前——湿漉漉的淫水不规则地粘在皮肤和阴唇上，晶莹的液体衬得她蜜糖般的肤色更为养眼。颤动着的阴唇下藏匿着那美好的甜蜜的源头——被振动棒操得合不上般的小洞正一收一缩地咬着空气，仿佛迫切地想要被什么东西填满。

Louis的面颊飞上一抹红晕，像是被Harry看得害羞了一般。猫咪也同样懂得羞涩吗？Harry几乎要怀疑起自个儿的眼睛来。

他扬起一个笑，接着轻轻低下脑袋，让柔软的舌尖触上那湿透的小缝。  
“……唔arry！”Louis哭喊着念着Harry的名字。

Harry含笑离开那柔软湿润的所在，接着在小猫的大腿内侧印上一吻，“我的Louis尝起来真甜。”

Louis发出一记骄傲的舒服的轻哼，没等她的注意力从这夸赞中转移，Harry硕大的下体便已然操进她的身体。

“啊——！”Harry的直径比振动棒更大，那几乎将Louis的小穴撑开到了极致。她呜咽着将男孩狠狠夹紧，直到他皱着眉头压抑起喘息。

“操，Louis，你把我夹得那么紧……”Harry忍住小腹难耐的冲动——他几乎要在进入Louis的那一刻射出来——她的穴里又湿又温暖，下意识的收缩更将他的柱身裹得紧紧的，那简直舒服得过了头。

他继续缓慢地推进，直到Louis的身体完完整整地吃进了他的尺寸。他将Louis的双腿更高地抬起，女孩于是会意地折起下半身——属于猫咪的特殊的柔韧性教他惊叹，Louis简直完美，老天。

Harry于是试着从这个角度更契合地操进Louis的穴里，小猫柔软的身体在褶皱的床单上挣动，脖颈间的铃铛便也随之拨出一阵悦耳的声响。

“叮铃，叮铃”，老天，那几乎让Harry的心脏漏跳半拍——那是Harry为他购置的项圈，铃铛上头甚至还印刻着一个大大的H字——好吧，无趣的设计，Harry还曾经这样不识相地抱怨。

可它在此刻却显出了这般微妙又动人的情趣意味，每操他的小猫一下，那铃铛便会叫嚣一声。一阵接一阵的声响仿佛在提示着Harry：Louis是他的所有物。他正在干她、占有她。而她将一直一直属于他……

那让Harry嵌在小猫身体内的阴茎涨得更硬了。他用手掌牢牢钳住Louis的耻骨，接着让自己更快更重地抽插起来，Louis咿咿呀呀地在他身下呜咽着、浪叫着，脖上挂着的铃铛则是掺杂在其间的动听非常的伴奏——那几乎要把Harry逼疯了——他正在操Lousi，那是他一个人的Louis。

“Louis，Louis，Louis……”

Harry呼出粗重的喘息，接着一下下埋进Louis绵软的花穴里。窝在耻骨周围的耻毛为小猫的阴蒂带来一阵阵酥麻的摩擦，不消几分钟，她便很快叫喊着达到极乐，身下温暖的穴肉于是更猛烈地将Harry绞紧。

“我的…都是我的……”Harry伏身埋到猫咪软软的胸脯间，伴着她腻人的汗水味与温存的体香，男孩很快就这么交待在了她体内。

“arry……”毛茸茸的尾巴慵懒地伸展着，接着慢慢缠上了Harry的腰。Louis的小手拨弄着Harry的卷毛，模模糊糊的咕哝仍旧可爱得让Harry心颤。

“Louis爱……”小猫咪的舌头仿佛打着结，软绵绵的声音却仍旧真诚而炙烈，“爱arry……”

窝在Louis小腹间的男孩惊喜又惊诧地抬头，接着便撞进了她眼底那一汪水蓝色的海洋里。


	5. 万圣节public sex

“ ‘女朋友’是什么意思呀？”  
Harry听着Louis上翘的脆生生的尾音，接着险些将嘴里的预调酒喷了出来。

好吧，这是Louis学会说话后的第一个万圣节。他的小猫咪兴冲冲地给Harry套上狼人的马甲，接着就这么不带伪装地甩着猫尾巴来到了派对现场。一路上，Louis娇小的手掌紧紧抓着Harry的衣袖，一双腿更是跑跳旋转着活跃个不停，新奇感与兴奋感满满地充盈在她甜蜜的微笑里，像是糖果上细细密密裹着的糖霜。

直到派对主人将“Harry的女朋友”好好赞扬了一番，快乐过头的Louis才开始真实地迷糊了起来。她纠着可爱的小眉毛一遍又一遍地询问Harry，一边翘着唇珠，一边将手里攥着的不知名饮料嘬上更多口。

“唔……就是，就是……”Harry纠结地咬住下唇，他并不知道该怎样同Louis解释——他陪伴着Louis度过了上一次发情期，这段时日里，他们固然也分享了无数次美好的性爱。可是一段关系，那毕竟是截然不同的。Louis显然还分不清“想要”与“爱”这两个词的用意差别，他又该怎么确保她真正想要同自己在一起……

“Harry……”思索间，Louis柔软的身体已然蹭上自己的，Harry为她精心挑选的蕾丝裙子刮擦得男孩的手臂微微发痒，嵌在内衣下的软扑扑的胸脯则让他的小腹愈发收紧起来。

“怎么啦？”Harry轻轻揽住女孩细窄的肩膊，怀里头软软的小身体热乎乎的，“你怎么那么烫，不舒服吗？”

“……唔……好热……”Louis更频繁地在Harry身上摩擦起来，在衣领下若隐若现的双丘显出诱人的沟壑来，“想要Harry……”

“Shhhh……”Harry紧忙堵住小猫的嘴，“嘿，Louis，你不能在这儿就……”  
话语间，Harry注意到了Louis手里浮着西柚片的“饮料”。

他迅速地夺过来尝上一口，操，那是金汤力的味道。

“Louis，嘿，baby……”Harry轻轻托住女孩热腾腾的小脸，“你还记得你上次发情期是什么时候吗？”

Louis茫然地摇摇头，红扑扑的脸颊像是烧起了火一般，“……好像……好像过了很久……”

Harry愁闷地纠起眉头，酒精一定催发了Louis新一轮的发情期。可现下的派对到处都挤满了人流，纵然他的牛仔裤也早已因为小猫柔软的身体而撑起了帐篷，可他没法真的在这里帮着Louis解决些什么……

只有这一个办法了。

“嘿，Louis，看着我……”男孩抚上小猫被情欲染红的小脸，“我需要你为我做一件事。”

Louis啜泣着点点头，Harry能看到她的可爱的粉色裙摆上已然洇湿了小小一块。

“我们得去厕所解决这个，你得坚持到那里，好吗？”Harry看进她被泪水浸湿的蓝眼睛，“到那儿，我会跟你解释你想要知道的，也会给你想要的一切，好吗，我的好姑娘？”

Louis踟躇着点点头，因委屈而咬紧的下唇已经泛起了浅浅的白色。

Harry微笑起来，接着用双臂支撑起Louis即将软成一滩水的身子，朝那另一个方向走去。

-

金属门锁被紧紧扣上的下一刻，Harry这才能抛下他横在脑内的理智，他这才敢真正直视起此时此刻的Louis来，

女孩此刻正伏在墙面上，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛紧紧闭了上，只剩蝉翼般纤长柔软的睫毛还竖在眼帘下悄悄拂动，而那显而易见的红潮已然从她的脸颊一路烧到了脖子根，再往下，便是她因难耐住发烫的体温而扯开的衣领扣子，敞露的胸口一下下起伏着，雪白的两团软肉也跟着那频率微微抖动，那内衣的蕾丝边缘只需要再往下滑动一点点，此刻必然已经挺立起来的乳粒便会在空气里浮现出来……

“Fuck……”

Harry不禁隔着布料揉捏起Louis发胀的乳肉来，破碎的嘤咛很快从女孩的齿间漏出来，这让Harry忍不住将手指得寸进尺地探进乳罩里，接着擒住那敏感的乳粒，用指腹一下下刮擦而过。

“啊……Harry……”Louis无法克制地尖叫起来，那让Harry登时惊慌地捂住她的嘴。

“Shhhhh……”男孩轻吻着小猫的太阳穴，接着小心翼翼地轻声抚慰“你得轻一点儿，你能为我做到的，对吗？我最好的baby。”

Louis犹豫着点点头，小鼻子因难耐的欲望而一下下抽噎起来。

Harry的视线接着在Louis的皮肤上一路烧灼起来……他能看到她微透的裙子下若隐若现的纤腰，也能看到那掩映在裙摆下的紧紧裹住臀肉的可爱的蕾丝内裤。

下一刻，他将Louis的裙摆轻轻撩起，湿透的蕾丝内裤瞬间显现在眼前。年轻的男孩不禁轻轻拍一下那柔软的屁股，饱满的臀肉很快在她翘起的猫咪尾巴下摆动起来。粗长的手指逗留过嵌在那两瓣臀之间的深邃的臀缝，接着一路游移到那不断涌出爱液的源泉——Harry隔着蕾丝的布料慢慢碾磨起Louis渗着水的花穴，那让小猫咪当即呜咽出来。

“已经那么湿了，我的小猫咪……”Harry轻轻咬上Louis裸露出来的那一片后颈，再用指甲不断挑逗着Louis的阴唇，“那么诱人，那么完美。”

“呜……”Louis隐隐低泣起来，小下巴也委委屈屈地颤动起来，“Harry，快，快一点……”

“我会满足你。”Harry在他的耳后根落下一个吻，“我永远都会。”

话语间，男孩注意到了那百无聊赖在空气中甩动的猫尾巴。

他于是浅笑着抓住那根尾巴，再用另一只手迫使Louis将双腿更大角度地分开，接着，他牵引着那尾巴头部对准了Louis自个儿身下的花穴，因紧张而耸起的猫毛于是生生戳进本就敏感的穴里，那让Louis一边漏出更多液体，一边难以抑制地惊呼起来。

“你的尾巴总是那么有用，不是吗？”Harry紧紧搂住怀里的小人儿，一条长臂接着探到前边去，再又直接钻进Louis的内裤里擒住那更为敏感的阴蒂，“能做很多事，也包括让你自己更舒服这一件……”

Harry一边刮擦着Louis的阴蒂，一边用猫尾巴不断摩擦着那湿得不像话的小洞的入口，Louis在他怀里仰着脖子喘息着、承受着。

不消多久，女孩便哭喊着达到了顶峰。

更多的液体涌出花穴，更是顺着Louis的大腿内侧一路淌了下来，Harry眼见这火辣到极致的场景，终是不禁将已然忍耐许久的硬到极致的性器释放出来。

“转过来，baby，我想看着你……”他牵引着高潮后懵懂的女孩折过身子来，接着托起她的大腿让她挂上自己的腰，湿得一塌糊涂的蕾丝内裤仅仅只是被拉下了一半，Harry便等不及闯进了那足够湿软的入口。

“唔！”Louis瞬间舒服得惊叫起来。又软又胀的胸脯在身体的晃动间裸露出了更多，挺拔的乳粒瞬间也挣开了那蕾丝布料的束缚。

“操，你那么，那么美……”Harry忍不住伏身含住女孩胸前的乳粒，身下则一刻不停地重重钉进她的身子里。被汗水浸润得咸咸的乳粒被舌尖扫过，又被牙齿轻轻啮住，另一边的胸脯则仍旧在Harry挺动的节奏里一下下晃动。

“呜，Harry，我又要，又要……”

Louis口齿不清地不断咕哝着些什么，她敏感的花穴被Harry硕大的分身狠狠霸占着、摩擦着；她胸前因发情而肿胀着的乳头被Harry啃噬着、挑逗着；仍旧感觉强烈的阴蒂仍在一下下抽动着，Harry动作间刮擦过的坚硬的耻毛还在继续地给它增添着刺激，她觉得自个儿像是一颗充盈到极限的气球，她就快要彻底被撑破了……

Louis的极致很快又一次来临。

女孩在Harry怀里呜咽着、颤抖着。身体里的软肉却在不知觉中将他夹得更紧，Harry只有抓住Louis的臀肉，接着更猛烈地抽送起来。

直径可怕的柱身一下下离开女孩的肉体，再又整根地这么没入进去，自己柔软的穴肉甚至还像挽留一般地不断扒拉住那茎身，仿佛它永不知不餍足似的。Louis看着那场景，在羞耻与快感的夹击下哭得更厉害了。

“喜欢这样被我操吗？”Harry像是注意到了她眼神的轨迹似的，他于是含笑咬住了她小小的耳垂，接着试图用更多言语给她带来快乐的刺激，“嗯？我最淫荡的小猫咪？”

“啊……”Louis果然受用地将Harry咬得更紧。男孩也离极致不远了，他扬起脖慢慢感受了一会儿，接着重新恢复那快速的抽插的节奏。

十几下的挺动后，Harry将所有液体都喷薄到了Louis的体内。

“操，操……”Harry紧忙将仍未完全变软的阴茎拔出来，他躁闷地抓过自个儿混乱的卷毛，接着颤抖地低语起来，“抱歉，Louis，我，我忘了你在发情期，我……”

“那……那有什么关系？”Louis仍然处在抽噎中，微微撅起的小嘴透露着她的疑惑。

“那样，那样，你就会……怀孕……”Harry不敢看向Louis的眼睛，“我不确定这是不是你想要的，我，我，对不起……”

“……可如果我是你的……女朋友……”

Louis眨巴眨巴仍然濡湿的大眼睛，刚刚被Harry放下的颤抖着的双腿已然沾上了穴内涌出的浓稠的精液，“那样的话……我可以为Harry怀宝宝吗？”

Harry撑开了自个儿填满了震惊的绿眼睛。

“过来的路上，我听到Niall这样叫Hailee……”Louis一边摆弄着自己染上了精液的小裙子，一边咧开嘴对Harry扬起一个甜丝丝的笑容，“所以那就是女朋友吗？那我当然也要做Harry的。”

Louis撇撇嘴，接着继续碎碎念起来，“我要亲Harry，和Harry一起买对戒，为Harry怀上个宝宝，然后我们每天每天都可以在一起……”

话未说完，Harry已经将吻印上了她的唇。


End file.
